Build A Future
by inexplicablelove
Summary: After years of not seeing each other, Klaus and Caroline meet each other again. First, there's a kiss. Then, there's fate.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline thought carefully as she laid down the drawing she had received anonymously in the mail. There was no return address, no signature telling who it was from, but Caroline had a well idea of who had sent it. The style of the art, the delicateness of the portrait, which happened to be of Caroline herself, had a distinct aura of someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Klaus Mikaelson. During the prime time of their not so long lived romance, she had received drawings nearly identical to the one that sat in front of her,but Klaus had flaunted it was him, instead of no trace this time. What caused Klaus to want to hide his affection? Was it regret, pain, jealousy, or simply a sign of his adoration to Caroline? Whatever it was, Caroline didn't want to ponder on it. She put the drawing in a safe place, and went to go take care of her two little girls.

Klaus eyed the house in front of him nervously, like the immortal hybrid had never there before and had no idea what was to become. It was the Salvatore boarding house. The home of the infamous Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan. It had been years since Klaus had been to Mystic Falls, so the blonde hybrid passed his nervousness off to that. But deep down, he knew what was making the never nervous man, nervous. Caroline Forbes. Even years after the last time he had seen her, there was still those deep emotions for the blonde vampire. He secretly knew it too. That's why he sent her one of his favorite drawings of her, in hopes that if Caroline had ignored her emotions about Klaus, that it would send her feelings about him back into her thoughts. Klaus shook the feelings of anxiety out of his system, and knocked on the door.

"Caroline, guess who's here!" The older Salvatore brother yelled into the boarding house, causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

Caroline had brought herself and her girls over to help work on the latest supernatural was going to get Alaric to watch them, but the twins loved their Uncle Damon too much. Why they loved Damon? A concept that Caroline could never get through her head. But it was well, considering Damon was all for babysitting duty.

Caroline dragged herself up from the sit she was sitting it, and made her way to the door to see what it was all about.

"Hey, thanks for coming to babysit Dam-Klaus?"

Standing right in front of her, a face she hadn't seen in years, was the immortal hybrid Klaus Mikaelson.

She could tell that Klaus was just as surprised as her, spotting a shocked look on his face that went away just as fast as it came.

"Caroline," Klaus said in his beautiful accent, "I wasn't told you'd be here."

Caroline crossed her arms. "It was a last minute thing, I just had to help Stefan with something. Why are you here?"

Klaus stepped inside, walking into the living room. "Just a visit. Hayley's taking care of Hope with Elijah and there's else nothing going on so I figured I'd stop by."

She hid it, but she was overjoyed he came to visit. Ever since she had gotten that drawing in the mail a few days ago, she could not stop thinking about him. She wanted to make a move. She just wasn't sure how.

Klaus detected an increase of speed in Caroline's heartbeat every time they glanced at each other. Caroline was either ignorant to the fact he could hear her heartbeat, or she knew and glancing at him on purpose. Either way, it way it made Klaus happy. She still had feelings for him.

Stefan had joined Damon in watching the girls, leaving Caroline alone with Klaus. There had been a few moments of awkward silence before Caroline spoke.

"Why are you really here?" She didn't bother to put it lightly.

She knew it wasn't the reason he said. And with the hybrid sitting in front of her, lifting emotions she hadn't felt in years - she couldn't handle it. Caroline had always prided herself on being hard to get, on always holding her guard up, but if Klaus had kissed her in that moment, she wouldn't of stopped him.

Klaus puckered his lips before he responded.

"I told you, love, I figured I'd come to visit." He lied.

Caroline stood up from the couch she was sitting on, and walked closer Klaus who was currently leaning against the wall. She shouldn't of been so worked up. She knew this, too. But she was angry at him. For coming here after all those years, leaving her alone. She was even angrier at herself. For letting him slip away, for letting him be the one who got away.

"Cut the crap, Klaus. You're an Original. Original Vampires don't come just to visit old friends like a normal human. There's always something up. Tell me the truth or get out."

Caroline didn't realize how close they were until Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Would you really like to know? Do you really want to know why I leave and keep coming back?" Klaus was dangerously close to Caroline, his lips touching her cheek.

"It was for you. It was all for you. I'm in love with you, Caroline."

Caroline didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing that made sense to her. She kissed him.

It wasn't like their kisses before. It wasn't filled with lust, sexual tension, and only that.

It was gentle, filled with the emotions that they had both denied themselves since the moment they first met.

Love, adoration, anger, frustration, heartbreak.

They felt alive.

In the thousand years of his life, Klaus Mikaelson had never experienced something like this. The intense feeling of love being expressed, of love becoming true. He had always thought, as the immortal hybrid who had ruined love plenty of times before, that he'd never get the chance to experience it.

Then he met Caroline Forbes. He had never thought that his hunt to break the curse, to create more hybrids so he never felt alone again, would lead him to something as beautiful as her. She was a challenge, a beautiful storm that lead him to the eye of his. He loved her aspiration and dedication to things, and how she put others before herself. She was a goddess in his eyes, and here he was, kissing her.

The two broke apart from their mini make out session, at the sound of a certain vampire entering the house to look for her boyfriend.

Klaus was the first one Elena spotted,and her expression was not one of liking."Klaus? What are you doing- Caroline?"

"Hi,Elena," Caroline said weakly, hiding her hands under the sleeves of her sweater. She knew Elena disapproved of their relationship, and she didn't really wanna face the wrath of it.

Elena quickly turned her expression of distaste into a smile. "Caroline? Can I talk to you for a moment?" She glared at Niklaus. "Alone?"

Caroline hesitantly followed the recently human Elena. She was worried about what she'd say. And she hated that. I accepted you and Damon. Can't you do that for Niklaus and I?

"Caroline!" Elena yelled once they were a reasonable distance away from Klaus. "What are you doing?"

"I, well - he's Klaus,Elena. You know exactly what I was doing."

Elena ran her fingers through her hair before replying. "Care, I know you had that thing with Klaus and all, but do you realize who he is? He's a monster. He killed Aunt Jenna. He killed Tyler's mom. And he tried to kill me. Doesn't that matter?"

"I know! Okay? I know that I'm supposed to hate him, that I'm supposed to despise him - but I can't! I'm in love with him, Elena! And I don't care what you or anybody else has to say about that."

Elena went silent.

"I have to go. Tell Damon to keep the girls overnight like we had planned." And with that, Caroline left with the immortal hybrid following after her.

Klaus didn't like seeing her like this. In his mind, Caroline was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to be in control of things. That was her standing here, in front of Klaus' car, crying- she was not.

"Come here love," he said hugging her. "I've got you. You're okay. You're okay."

"I just don't know what to do. Everyone is against me. I've tried so hard and I'm always the one at god, Klaus, I don't know what to do. And I hate that. I'm always supposed to know what to do. "

Klaus replied,hope filling his voice. "Come to New Orleans with me. Bring the girls. We'll start a family. We'll build a future. And I promise, I promise, that everything will be okay. You'll be my queen, ruling New Orleans with me. And you'll never be out of control again."

"Klaus - I can't. It's Mystic Falls -"

"You deserve more than what Mystic Falls has to offer you. You deserve the world. I can take you to Rome, Paris, London. Anywhere you'd like."

As Caroline looked at Klaus in shock, she realized something.

She did deserve more than Mystic Falls. All her life she had thought Mystic Falls was her town for life. She has no aspiration to leave. She was going to raise her children there, get married there, but she never had really added her vampirism to that equation. It made her nervous. But Klaus made her realize it didn't need to make her nervous. She was a vampire, life had no limits.

"Let's do it." She spoke, a grin filling her face. "The girls can play with Hope. And, and it couldn't be too hard to get a job there. We can be happy there. It can be great."

While Klaus' face was filled with joy, he was still shocked. It was this easy to get stubborn,hardworking Caroline Forbes into coming to New Orleans with him? He couldn't have believed his luck.

"Really?"

"Really," Caroline said, looking at him with all the love she had. "I'd been thinking about that offer you gave me. Not from today, but \when I was still pining after Tyler. When you said I could show up at your door, and we would travel. And, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. And I was thinking, maybe we could go now. As much as I love the girls...I'm sure Alaric wouldn't mind taking full care of them for a while. I just wanna go with you. I wanna be with you. Klaus, I love you."

Klaus' classic smirk slowly appeared on his face. He kissed her, again. "Now, I'd suggest leaving right now, but you're Caroline Forbes. Get back inside there and plan it love."

Caroline ran back into the Salvatore Boarding House, a sheepish smile on her face. While she was planning, Klaus was calling back home and telling the Mikaelsons.

Klaus Mikaelson was going to show Caroline Forbes what the world had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus was rushed inside as Caroline already had something in plan. Nothing could be _that_ spontaneous for her.

"So, I didn't pick where we would go first. I wasn't sure. But I made a quick packing list, and have a list of airports that can quickly get us international flights. So I was think-"

"Caroline," Klaus said gently, interrupting her. "You do realize we're vampires right? I can easily take care of this. Where do you want to go?'

Caroline thought for a moment. "I'm..not sure. God, I've got the whole world but I'm not sure where to go. Maybe Paris? Tokyo? London? Rome? Rome. Maybe we could go to Rome? There's so much history there. We could see the colosseum. Or-"

Klaus smiled, haven't been this happy since the day he met his daughter, Hope. The girl he had been pining over for years, _loving_ for years, is finally his. And not only that, she's traveling with him too. He was going to be able to show her the world, the one he had came to love so dearly,

"Rome it is."

There they were on a 2 am flight to Rome. Caroline had quickly fallen asleep, exhausted from the long day.

Klaus, just could not fall asleep.

His desire to admire the sleeping beauty overpowered his need for sleep. God, she was so beautiful. The way her hair spilled over her shoulders, the look of peacefulness on her face as she slept, he had never seen anyone as pure as her.

That's a reason he had denied himself Caroline all these years.

She was too good for him. No matter how hard he had tried, he was never truly good. The only things that actually made him feel human was his daughter, Hope. - and of course, the blonde goddess, Caroline.

He couldn't help it. It was just who he was. A Mikaelson. He hoped he could start a new life, build a new future, with Caroline.

After a few hours on the flight, Caroline had finally woken up. She had needed the few hours of sleep and could finally think her actions through clearly.

She had left home - her girls, the Salvatores,Elena - to travel the world with the hybrid she spent so many years fighting. They'd all call her crazy.

But when she looked at Klaus, his eyes lazily looking back at her, she frankly didn't care what they thought of her. Caroline always fought for other people's happiness - it was time for her to fight for her own. And if that happiness was loving Klaus Mikaelson - she wouldn't let a thing ruin it.

"Klaus," Caroline giggled, observing Klaus's tired state. "Did you get any sleep?"

He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up a bit. "Not really. How much longer do we have on the flight?"

"Enough for you to get a nap in."

"But who will keep you entertained?'

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I think I'll be fine. Goodnight, Klaus."

Klaus fell asleep fairly quickly, leaving Caroline alone. There weren't any good films available, so she skyped Stefan, who was apparently awaiting her call seeing as he picked up so quickly.

"Hi Stefan." Caroline smiled the moment she saw Stefan appear on her screen. For a while, Stefan and her had dated. It didn't work out though - as Stefan turned human and their relationship fell apart. They were still close friends though, and Caroline often confided in Stefan.

"Hey Caroline. How's it going with _him_?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Stefan's use of words. "It's great, thank you very much. He's sleeping right now." Caroline titled her laptop so Stefan could see Klaus' sleeping figure, at which Caroline giggled at.

"Well, good. But remember, if he gives you any trouble, I'll-"

"Stefan, you're human."  
" _Damon_ will come down there and kick his butt."

"How are my girls?" Caroline said, some guilt coming upon her for leaving them.

"They're fine. For some reason they love Damon. I'll never understand. They're upstairs sleeping in a fort with Damon."

"Damon built a fort with them?" Caroline rose her eyebrows in amusement. "I'm sorry I missed that."

"Yeah well, he had a lot of free time. Elena went to visit Bonnie."

"Is Elena still mad at me?"

"Well, she's not mad, she's just concerned. She doesn't have a good experience with the Mikaelsons, especially Klaus."

Sighing, Caroline ranted. "I just wish she could see the nice side of him, you know? Just like with Damon, there's more to him than the bad. And he's so sweet, and charming and I can't help myself when I'm around him. He makes me so _happy._ "

It was around this point when Klaus himself woke up. He didn't alert Caroline though, as he was curious to what else she had to say about him.

Stefan was silent for a few moments. "You know, I'm glad he makes you happy. We all are. We just don't want you to be heartbroken, that's all."

"Right." Suddenly Caroline felt very tired. "Well,I gotta go. The plane should be landing soon. I'll call you soon."

"Bye Caroline. Stay Safe."

"Bye."

A few moments after Caroline had put her laptop away, Klaus decided to 'wake up.'

"Goodmorning, Sunshine."

Caroline quickly turned her head, blushing. It wasn't that he had called her sunshine (even though the nickname itself was unusual- but Klaus had called Caroline 'love' so much it became less awkward and more romantic and common) but his voice was groggy and deep and _his accent._ Caroline had severely unappreciated his voice in the past.

"Goodmorning to _you,_ Klaus. We're almost there. Wake up."

Klaus started to get ready, fixing hair in the mirror he had borrowed from the little girl in front of him. Caroline didn't know what was cuter- the fact that Klaus was so insistent upon fixing his hair, or that he was fixing his hair in the reflection of a Cinderella mirror.

But soon enough the two of them were landing in the first stop of their world tour- Rome. Caroline loved it. Even though at this point they were just in a crowded airport, she still loved it. It gave off a better vibe than Mystic Falls ever did. She could just feel the history in the air. She also had her own tour guide who knew the area better than anyone else in the world. It was amazing.

Klaus, however, was less excited about Rome and more excited about the look on the anxious blonde girl's face. She looked so happy, so _alive_ and it was the best thing that he was one of the reasons she felt that way.

"So since it's only 8, how about I take you to my favorite restaurant before we go to the hotel? Show you a little bit of my favorites before we turn into tourists."

Caroline smiled, a soft tone to her voice. "I'd love too."

As they left the restaurant, Caroline was glad that she had agreed to let Klaus take her. That place was amazing - it had great food, great people, and gave off the vibe of home. She had never wanted to leave, but Klaus had reminded her of their plans for the next day, so she grudgingly agreed to leave. It wasn't that big of a deal though, she had a lifetime to come back and spend there. With _Klaus._

But when they arrived at the hotel, all that adrenaline vanished. She was exhausted. She just wanted to lay in bed and sleep forever.

"You ready for bed, love?' Klaus said in a teasing tone after the fifth time Caroline had yawned since they arrived. They were just now arriving to their hotel room.

"I'm as ready as I've ever been." The moment Klaus opened their door, Caroline had flung herself on the bed. But there was only a bed, singular.

"Klaus, there's a bed. One bed."

Klaus quirked an eyebrow at Caroline."Yes, I know. I figured that would be okay with you. If it's not I can go down and compel-"

"No, no it's fine. Go change and lay down so I can use you as my teddy bear. I'm tired."

Quickly enough, Klaus changed and laid down with Caroline. There was a couple of awkward pauses before Caroline decided to say something. She realized she never said it to him, even though she always wanted to.

"Klaus?"

'Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Caroline. I love you more than I ever thought I could. Now go to sleep, I'm waking you up early tomorrow."

Caroline snuggled up to Klaus, and all was well. For now, at least. But that's all the two of them needed.


End file.
